


Talk Some Sense To Me

by SoulMatesOTP



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brotp, Caseride, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Future, Hiking, Honesty, Hope, Love, Mistakes, One Shot, Pain, Past, Stylvie, Stylvie?, Sylveride, brettsey, clarity, present, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatesOTP/pseuds/SoulMatesOTP
Summary: During a sunrise hike, Sylvie has help from no other than Kelly Severide at the crack of dawn, to sort through the mess that has happened after the events of 9x02.After honest conversations, heart-felt confessions and moments of clarity, Sylvie Brett finally knows how to deal with her feelings for Matt Casey.All thanks to Kelly Severide.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd & Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Stella Kidd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Talk Some Sense To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving writing brotp fics for Sylveride right now. Their friendship is so underrated. But yeah, I really enjoyed writing this fic and hope we have some Sylveride scenes in the show. 
> 
> I don't know if this is really a 'fix-it' fic or not because this most likely will never happen on the show, but the ending did make me feel better. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it xx

Warm, cozy and comfortable. Sylvie was tucked in bed and was dreaming about the latest episode of Emergency until a loud banging sounded through her apartment.

Sylvie didn’t move or react to it, convincing herself it was just a noisy neighbour, but the banging continued, and it was at her door.

Groaning awake, Sylvie, through tired, slitted eyes glanced at her clock on her bed side table. The bright figures showed it was 4:45am. 

Who the hell would be at her door at this time?

Praying harder than she had ever prayed, she willed the banging to stop and for whoever it was to just go away, but it didn’t.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sylvie threw her warm, thick, floral duvet off her body and started to shiver as the cold air touched her skin. She slipped on her light blue   
fluffy slippers and wrapped her thin grey dressing robe around her small frame. She had to buy a thicker dressing robe, she thought to herself as she threw open her bedroom door and made her way over to her apartment door.

Yanking it open, she came face to face with someone she really didn’t expect to see. 

“Severide?” Sylvie sounded with her tired, croaky voice.

“Hey.” The squad lieutenant said as he shuffled his way inside.

“Uh, what are you doing here? And at this time?” An exhausted hand brushed through her wild morning hair, hoping it looked better than would it usually looked like   
most mornings.

“Get changed. Preferably into something comfortable and warm – maybe workout gear.” Was all Kelly said as he made his way over to her kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, leaving Sylvie still standing there, confused.

“Um… why?” 

“Because me and you – we’re going somewhere.”

“Where? And what? Just us?”

“Yes, just us and you’ll find out once we’re there. Now stop wasting time and change.” Kelly ordered in a friendly tone as he sipped on his cup of coffee, looking from   
Sylvie to Sylvie’s room expectantly.

“Okay. Give me 5 minutes.” Sylvie said as she walked to her room. Before she closed her door, she glanced at him before saying, “make yourself at home.”

Quickly, Sylvie changed into a pair of black leggings, her black sports crop top with a criss-cross back and a dark purple thermal sports jacket. She tied the laces on   
her new blue trainers and tied her hair back; a few sunny blonde strands falling out of the tie and framing her face.

As she walked out, Severide gave her a once over before standing up from her couch, downing the last bit of his coffee and making his way to her door. 

“Come on, we don’t have much time.” 

The two of them made their way down and out of her new apartment building and into Kelly’s car. They didn’t speak for most of the car ride until Severide pulled up   
in a parking area by some woods.

“Hiking?” Sylvie asked as she observed her surroundings. She then looked back at Kelly who was already unbuckling his belt. “You’re taking me hiking?” 

“Yes. I’ve packed some bags which is in the boot; water, snacks, first aid kit, walkie talkie – you know, it’s good to be prepared.” He opened the door and stepped out of the car, looking back in to see that Brett hadn’t moved. “Come on.”

As Brett exited the car and Severide handed her the lighter bag, they made their way to the start of the trail.

They didn’t say a word for the whole 30 minutes trail. All that was heard was the birds in the trees around them, their panting and their footsteps. 

Sylvie, following closely behind Kelly as he led the way. Out of everyone to go hiking with, Kelly would not have been her first choice. But for some reason, hiking with him right now, she felt at peace. 

When they finally got to the top, the sun was just rising. In all the time Sylvie has been in Chicago, she hadn’t gone for a hike at the crack of dawn. But she had to admit, the sunrise was stunning; the colours, warm and relaxing. It took Sylvie’s breath away – but she still didn’t know why he brought her here with him.

“This is,” Sylvie panted, “incredible. But, Kelly, why did you bring me here?” There was a bench just near them and Kelly made his way over, Sylvie joining him. Both of them sitting down marvelling at their view.

“Why Chicago?” Was all Kelly asked. Brett looked over at him, confused on what he was getting at. “When you left Fowlerton, why did you choose Chicago?” 

It took Sylvie a moment to think about her answer, “Because it was the opposite of Fowlerton in every possible way. Chicago is busy city. Fast paced. Livelier. Whereas Fowlerton was so small that everyone knew everyone. There was nothing different to it anymore. I mean, it’ll always be my home, but it’s not the place that’s in my heart. I didn’t truly realise how much of a city girl I was until I came here.” Sylvie explained as Kelly gave one nod in response of her answer.

“And when you left with the Chaplain, why did you come back?” Kelly asked another question, still looking over at the landscape in front of them.

“Because Fowlerton isn’t my home. 51 is and it will always be my home now. It’s who I am. You guys, 51, you’re my family.”

“So, if the Chaplain came back and asked you to go back with him to Fowlerton, would you?” Kelly spoke. 

Brett whipped her head over to Severide, instantly realising what was happening. Her palms becoming sweating, heartbeat racing.

“That is completely different.” Sylvie said in a hard tone.

“Is it?”

“Yes, it is! Kyle and I hardly dated for 6 months. I didn’t love him the way Gabby and Matt loved each other. Kyle and I didn’t have any sort of history and we wanted different things. He wanted me to be a housewife, a chaplain’s wife. Me!” Sylvie breathed out a disbelieving laugh, “It was like he didn’t even know me,” Sylvie said more to herself than Kelly. “And anyway, we weren’t married. I wasn’t in love with him.” Sylvie blurted out.

“You weren’t in love with him? So why say yes when he proposed to you?” Kelly questioned.

“Because… I don’t know… because…” 

“Because he was your safety net.” Kelly answered for her. “You didn’t commit yourself to him fully because you just used him as a safe option. He was someone you thought you could learn to love. You two didn’t have a conversation about wanting or trying for kids. You guys didn’t say ‘I do’, believing you have found the one. And you knew, from the start, no matter how good of a guy the Chaplain was, he wasn’t the one for you. So, if he came back. You’d say no.”  
Brett looked away from Severide as he was talking – letting his words sit with her for a moment. What he had just said, it was true. Truer than she cared to admit.  
“You and me, Sylvie. We had front seats for Dawson and Casey’s relationship. You were the first one she told about being engaged to him. You helped her with her marital problems, like I did with Casey. You saw how they loved each other… and at times, how they sometimes hated each other too. There were many issues they went through together in the span of 6 years. So many ups. So many downs. But unlike you and the Chaplain, or you and your other fiancé… Harrison? They worked together, lived together, loved, fought, tried to start a family and they even went behind each other’s back, especially Gabby. History. There’s a lot of history. And yeah, it’s been 2 years and Matt got involved with some women, but he never committed to them. Not like he wants to with you. For the first time since Dawson, he wants to start something again. He will always have a small part of him that will always love her, we all know that, but Sylvie, he is trying to move on.” Severide told her.

She understood and knew all of what he was saying anyway, he didn’t have to tell her what she already knew. That wasn’t what was bugging her though.

“Did you know, when Gabby came back to get her stuff after being promoted for a permanent position in Puerto Rico, she asked Matt to go with her. And you know what he told her? He said he’s ‘a Chicago guy’. His heart, his life, who he is, it’s in Chicago. He didn’t go with her. And if he was still in love her, he would have left with her when she came back those months ago. But he didn’t, he stayed. He stayed in Chicago, in 51, because this is his home, Sylvie. Just like it is yours.”

“I know.” Sylvie began. “I know, and it’s not that, it’s not about 51 being our home, its about me not wanting to be a consolation prize or walking in someone’s shadow.” Sylvie opened up. “When I first arrived at 51, you all were still grieving for Shay. That wound was still open and painful. I get it, losing someone you loved, it’s pain on a different level. I felt like I was in her shadow in 61. I had to prove to everyone of my place in 51 and on 61. And it took years, Kelly, years for me to not be in anyone’s shadow, only, now, for me to be in Gabby’s.” Sylvie spoke, willing the tears that was threatening to fall to stay put.

“We know. He knows.” Sylvie looked over at Kelly who was looking right at her. “No one can replace Shay, and no one can replace Dawson, just like no one can replace you. The three of you, you’re all so different. Shay was this confident, strong, sarcastic, proud lesbian girl who, with one smile, won you over. Dawson was an independent at heart, bull headed, ambitious woman who constantly felt like she needed to have some sort of bigger purpose, which she finally got. And you, Sylvie Brett, you’re this kind, warm, admirable woman, who has this unforeseen strength and this bright light. I swear, all your missing is a halo and some wings, I’m telling you. And, Brett, I’m telling you this now. You’re exactly what Casey has needed all his life. Someone who appreciates, respects and values his morals and ideals, not challenge them. Some who makes him relax and act dorky, something I have never seen him act like… ever.” Kelly stated matter-of-factly.

“Kelly, you don’t have to- “Sylvie began, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You’re not Dawson. You never will be. Which is good because Casey doesn’t need another Dawson. He needs someone different. Someone the opposite of Dawson.   
Someone who is kind, soulful, honest. Someone whose had multiple chances but chooses to stay or return to 51. Someone who won’t leave. Brett, you’re exactly what Matt needs, just like he’s exactly what you need. Otherwise, you would never have fallen in love with him in the first place. Am I right?”

And just like that, Severide hit the nail on the head.

Sylvie was crying now, tears flowing freely down her face. Kelly moved closer and wrapped a strong arm around her, allowing her to cry it out. 

She needed this. Someone to knock some sense into her, making her insecurities and doubts go away.

“Thank you, Kelly.” Sylvie choked out.

“Hey, look. I know I might not have shown it or proved it to you lately, but I am always here for you. Alright? Whenever you need someone to knock some sense into   
you, I’m your guy.” Kelly promised her as Sylvie let out a sob ridden laugh, nodding her head in thanks.

The two of them sat there for another 10 minutes, gathering themselves together before finally heading off back to his car, driving home.

Severide parked his car outside his building before unbuckling his belt. Sylvie looked over at him in alarm.

“Severide- “She called out, stopping him from getting out the car.

“Yes, Brett, you’re doing this right now.”

“No! No, I can’t, I’m not prepared. What do I even say? And I look a mess!” Brett panicked out.

“Hey! Hey. The guy is in love with you. And we have all seen you look worse, so don’t worry about that.” This comment earned him a whack on the arm from Sylvie. 

Brett looked over at the apartment building and took a deep breath before leaving the vehicle.

5 minutes later, they were outside Kelly’s apartment, waiting for Kelly to open the door. When he did, he was greeted by Stella and Matt, who looked like he had just   
woken up, pouring himself a cup of coffee. The two of them looked past Kelly and saw Sylvie awkwardly standing outside the door still.

“Brett, come in, shut the door behind you.” Severide said as he made his way over to the kitchen area, kissing Stella on the cheek whispering out a good morning, before looking back at Sylvie flashing his eyes over to Matt - silently telling her to do something.

“Sylvie. Hi.” Matt breathed out, looking directly at her with a surprised look on his face. He looked confused.

“Where did you go so early?” Stella asked Kelly.

“I just took Brett somewhere. All’s good. I’m going for a shower.” He said before dragging a curious Stella with him, leaving Matt and Sylvie alone.

“Sylvie, look.” Matt started as soon as Kelly and Stella were out of the room. “About that night. I’m not in love with Gabby. Not anymore. She will always be part of my   
life, but she’s part of my past. You. I want you in my present and future because, Sylvie, I’ve fallen in love with you-“ Was all Matt managed to get out before Sylvie walked over to him, grabbed his face and brought him down to kiss him.

The kiss was hard but short.

“I’m sorry for doubting you. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’ve fallen in love with you, too. And that’s all that matters now. You and me and what we feel for each other. Right? Because, Matt, I’m not going anywhere. 51 is my home. It’s where I’m meant to be. So, I’m promising you this now, I promise you I won’t ever leave. 51 isn’t a pit stop for me in my life. It’s my final stop. Its where I choose to be. And I choose you as well, Matt. I choose you.” Sylvie rambles on. She didn’t catch the look of admiration and love in Matt’s eyes, mainly because she was avoiding his eyes altogether, she wouldn’t be able to speak if she looked into his blue orbs.

Suddenly, Matt caresses Sylvie’s cheeks before leaning down to capture her lips in his.

When they’ve finished kissing, Matt tells Sylvie that she knows is the honest truth. 

“I choose you, too, Sylvie Brett. Now and Forever.”

And just like that, as Matt’s arms wound around Sylvie’s small body, she knew. She was finally where she had dreamed, she’d be. Safe, happy, loved and home.


End file.
